


Pullulations of Puke

by GluntTuck



Category: Black Panther (2018), British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Diarrhea, Other, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluntTuck/pseuds/GluntTuck
Summary: It is all about projectile puking and gut-wrenching, pants-drenching diorrhea! Is diorrhea instead of diarrhea because of Christian Dior!Now Made Better! No page turning!





	Pullulations of Puke

Oh, no! It was coming! No time to find a loo! Dear God! Designer pants ruined! And everybody staring at him like crazy!

Then he puked.

"Oh, my poor little guy!" Benedict Cumberbatch exclaimed, never forgetting that his artistic nose smelled explosively expelled vomit and shit.

"Heaven helps me!" screamed Martin Freeman. “Let me leave here! There are photographers everywhere!”

"Don't cry, kid," Benedict Cumberbatch died almost of stench. "I will bring you back home swaddled in my oversized overcoat."

"Thank you!" Crying Martin Freeman. "It's worse than the watermark on my crotch!"

"Exactly, but nobody sees it now, just smells it."

"You are servant of angels!"

"Yes, you're a bit of nonsense, Mr. Shit Pants!"

"Oh, oh, oh!"

"Tush, tush!" Benedict Cumberbatch winked at his little playfellow.


End file.
